shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploding Fist
Techniques Kyōfū no Ken(Gale Fist)- The signature technique of the Exploding Fist style. The user punches the same spot multiple times, making it seem like a single punch. The number of hits depends on the speed: the higher the number of attacks is, the higher speed is necessary. The user risks to damage himself if he exaggerates with the number of attacks. Fon was shown, by forcing his body limits, to be able to deliver 25 punches in just one second. Kyōfū no Kikku(Gale Kick)- This technique is similar to the Gale Fist, the only major difference being that the user uses kicks instead of punches. This technique has more strength, Fon being able to destroy large buildings with just a few kicks. The only disadvantage of it is the fact that due to the more powerful attacks, the number of them cant be compared to the ones from the Gale Fist technique. Kyōfū no Tenohira Sutoraiku(Gale Palm Strike)- In this technique, the user concentrates all his strength in his palm then hits the same spot multiple times, making it look like a simple, weak attack. Fon usually uses this attack in the beginning of the fights, since the effect cant be seen right after the hit. This techniques aims to send shockwaves inside someone's body, damaging his internal organs and even bones. Later in a fight, the opponent can suddenly cough blood or even feel numb some parts of his body. Ryuu no Hōkō(Dragon's Roar)- In this technique, the user chooses an area on the opponent's body then delivers punches in different spots around that area. The aim of this technique is to incapacitate the opponent by badly damaging one of his internal organs or bones. The technique is a bit slower than the others and can take up to 3 seconds to perform. Also, after finishing the technique, the image of a red dragon appears, roaring at the area where the user hit the opponent. This happens right before the opponent feels the effect of the technique. Ryuu no Hi no Odori(Dragon's Fire Dance)- One of the strongest Exploding Fist techniques. The user punches the air in front of him many times, sending wind blasts that are usually fired towards the opponent. After distracting the opponent with the wind blasts, the user uses his top speed to appear near the opponent and deliver a powerful punch on a chosen spot of the opponent's body, releasing a shockwave powerful enough to turn everything around to dust and to considerably damage the opponent. Hayai Ho(Quick Step)- A simple technique in which the user concentrates for a few seconds, gathering all the strength and energy he has in his legs. After, the user is able to move around at an impressive speed, usually topping the speed of the opponent. Energy Exploding Fist Chi Hadō(Chi Wave)- In this technique, the user concentrates for a few seconds, releasing the Chi energy(Life energy) from his body, in order to use it in battle. The Chi energy manifests as some small orange orbs of energy that float around the user's body. Fon stated that every single orb of Chi energy contains immense power, but he is afraid to fully release any of them, since it may cost his own life. The Chi orbs can't affect the non-living things. This was shown when Fon fired a few Chi energy orbs towards his opponent. The opponent tried to cut the orbs, but they simply passed through the sword and hit the opponent, releasing an explosion at the impact, considerably damaging the opponent. Yūkanna Hadō(Gallant Wave)- This technique can't be performed without the technique Chi Hadō activated. The user makes the Chi energy orbs take different shapes, like weapons or animals. The orbs don't get the properties of the objects or animals they take form of. Even if the orbs take the shape of a sword, they don't get any piercing or cutting power. The only difference is the way the orbs hit the opponent. For example, while Fon uses this technique, he usually makes the orbs to take the shape of a tiger. Like this, when the Chi energy tiger bites the opponent, the entire where he was bitten gets seriously damaged. Makkurona Hadō(Pitch Black Wave)- In this technique, the user concentrates for a few seconds, releasing the Chi energy from his body, in order to use it in battle, but in a different way than with Chi Hadō. Instead of just releasing the Chi energy, the user releases all the dark energies from their body in the shape of small, black orbs. The black orbs have a different effect than the normal ones, instead of passing through non-living objects, the black orbs hit everything and make them rot and die. For example, when Fon fired this technique at an opponent that tried to block them with a sword, after getting hit, the sword became rusty and broke into pieces after a few seconds. The effect is the same when the black orbs hit plants or animals, but it seems its different with humans. With each hit, the opponent loses some of his life energy, feeling weaker and weaker after each hit. It takes around 50 orbs to kill a normal, weak person, and around 100 to kill a strong person. Fon was shown to be able to produce max 100 orbs, meaning that he would have to hit a strong opponent will all of them to kill him. He usually chooses to not use all of them, since with each black orb produced, his body becomes weaker. Thats why he usually uses only a few black orbs to destroy the opponent's weapons and to weaken then a bit. Enerugī Kyōfū no Ken(Energy Gale Fist)- This technique can't be performed without the technique Chi Hadō activated. The user covers one of his arms with the Chi energy orbs, creating an armor of energy around it. After, like with the Gale Fist technique, the user delivers many punches in a chosen spot of the enemy's body at high speed, but this time, every single punch releases a small explosion that adds more damage to the normal attack. Enerugī Kikku(Energy Kick)- This technique can't be performed without the technique Chi Hadō activated. The user covers one of his legs with the Chi energy orbs, creating an armor of energy around it. After, like with the Gale Kick technique, the user delivers a few kicks on a chosen spot of the opponent's body, releasing explosions that add more damage to the normal attack. The only major difference between this technique and the Enerugī Kyōfū no Ken is that the explosions released are larger, due to the superior strength of this technique. Enerugī Konbo(Energy Combo)- This technique can't be performed without the technique Chi Hadō activated. The user releases all the Chi energy orbs he is able to, then covers his entire body with them, creating a Chi energy armor. After, every hit that the user delivers releases a small or big explosion, depending on the part of the body the user decides to use. Fon usually uses this technique together with Hayai Ho to unexpectedly hit his opponent as many times as possible, inflicting major damage before the opponent realizes what is happening. Exploding Fire Fist Asa Kujaku(Morning Peacock)- In this technique, the user points both his fists towards the opponent and concentrates for a few seconds. In those seconds, the user uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his arms, making them black and shiny. After, the user kicks or throws something towards his opponent, usually a rock. When the rock is in front of the opponent, the user appears near it and punches it, breaking it into pieces. Then, the user aims towards his opponent and while punching the opponent he makes a quick friction between the pieces of rock and his arms, making his arms burst into flame cause of the speed. After getting punched, the opponent also gets burned. Fon shown that by punching the exact same spot with this technique, can melt the opponent's skin. This technique requires good use of Busoshoku Haki, since without it, the arms of the user would get severely damaged. Ryuu no Hi no Iki(Dragon's Fire Breath)- In this technique, the user points both his fists towards the opponent and concentrates for a few seconds. In those seconds, the user uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his arms, making them black and shiny. After, the user picks a rock or something made of metal and breaks it into pieces, then creates a quick friction between the pieces of the material and his arms, making his arms burst into flames cause of the speed. Then, the user appears in front of his opponent and punches with both his fists towards him then stops before reaching the opponent, but due to the high speed, the flames are released towards the opponent in the form of a wave. The power and size of the fire wave depends on the speed the user chooses to use. Last Exploding Fist Hirudora(Daytime Tiger)- Category:Fighting Styles Category:Zoro-san